En tus brazos no hay noches desiertas
by Karito234fanrob
Summary: ¿Quien tendría Una Remota idea Que el gran Tony Stark (millonario filantropo, narcisista, obsesivo compulsivo, Y MUCHAS COSAS mas a parte de Ser arrogante XD) teniendo Una familia con Pepper Potts? continuación de Iron Man 3 Lo Que debería pasar y como se conocieron tony y pepepr. Una historia Que te llenara de romanticismo Pero que también te hará sentir momentos de angustia.
1. Una mirada atrás

**Hola a todos bueno es mi primer fic y como adoro a Tony y Pepper creí que sería una buena idea hacer esto y creo que más adelante escribiré sobre Loki y Constanza gracias a un fic que leí y me gustó mucho aquí se los dejo:**

**u/4305769/Setsuna-Cooper**

**son muchos capítulos pero tiene dos historias continuadas primero es Luz y luego luces XD**

**bueno ya que estoy escribiendo mucho empecemos con el fic :**

**Cuando todo comenzó:**

Pepper levántate tienes que encontrar trabajo – dijo la madre de Virginia

Ah...a...uhmm… ya voy… -Pepper bufó, como siempre a levantarse temprano, tenia que buscar trabajo.

Hija estas bien? –pregunto Sarah la madre de pepper, estaba realmente preocupada, últimamente la sentía muy distante, distraída.

Ah..? Me asustaste! –dijo pepper, preguntándose a si misma si su madre habría oído lo que dijo .

Hija ,tu desayuno está en la mesa tengo que irme a trabajar ,luego nos vemos –dijo Sarah

Aya ... ,gracias mama –se despidió de su madre y minutos después se vistió para ir a encontrar trabajo ,aun recordaba 2 años atrás cuando era nueva y conoció a Tony y a su gran amigo Rhodey.

**-Flashback- 2 años atrás cuando Pepper, Rhodey y Tony se conocieron en la universidad y dejaron de verse al terminar la universidad.**

Bueno, creo que ya es hora- suspiró y miro el recibo que le indicaba ir al salón 803.

Cuando entró el profesor la miro algo extrañado, y luego se acordó que tenía que presentar a una a una alumna nueva. Ven pasa - señalo a Pepper

Chicos les presento a Virginia Potts – indicó el profesor – señorita siéntese atrás del señor Rhodes y después enseñe lo que hemos trabajado.

Hola – dijo Rhodey en tono amistoso dándole la mano- me llamo James Rhodes pero todos me dicen Rhodey o bueno la mayoría.

Hola –respondió Pepper con una pequeña sonrisa tímida pero noble – me puedes decir Pepper .

Chicos empecemos, ¿quién puede resolver este problema? Un camión viaja a una rapidez constante de 80 km/h y rebasa a un automóvil que se mueve más lentamente. En el instante que el camión rebasa al auto este comienza a acelerar a una razón constante de de 1.2 m/s2 y rebasa al camión después de recorrer .5 km del camino ¿Cuál es la rapidez del auto cuando este rebasa al camión? – pregunto el profesor de física

Pasados 4 segundos alguien respondió.

Es 35.32 m/s. -respondió un chico castaño, Pepper se volteó a verlo, era guapo formado y alto.

Muy bien señor Stark- dijo el profesor asombrado como siempre ya que lo consideraba el más inteligente, no era una preferencia solo que le sorprendía aquel estudiante.

Pepper se acercó a James y le susurró al oído-¿Quién es él? , James sonrió y le dijo: él es mi amigo se llama Anthony Edward Stark pero el preferiría Tony, claro solo le dicen así sus mejores amigos .

Ahh… y ¿cómo es?-preguntó Pepper escuchándolo atentamente.

Es una persona brillante, le busca la gracia a todo, y lo que me sorprende es que sabe salir bien de los problemas, es todo en uno –soltó James algo nervioso ya que Tony se había dado cuenta que hablaban de el , Pepper se ruborizó al ver a Tony mirándola intensamente- al principio te va a parecer serio pero es una gran persona.

Hablan de mi- pregunto Tony algo serio, se acercó peligrosamente a Pepper ,lo que produjo que ella volteara la mirada y se sonrojara de más.

Vamos, Tony no acoses a la nueva – soltó James riéndose entre dientes mirando a Tony .

Hola, ¿Pepper?-pregunto Tony asombrado por la actitud dela pelirroja.

¿Sí?! –respondió Pepper asustada al demostrar esa actitud ya que eso pudo parecer que le gustaba.

¿Estas incomoda? Si quieres me voy – respondió Tony, esa reacción le pareció totalmente normal ya que la mayoría de chicas se ponían así frente a él, pero esa chica tenía algo especial que le hacía sentir que necesitaba protección.

Bueno chicos –interrumpió James – ya terminó la hora, ¿Pepper nos quieres acompañar?- pregunto Rhodey.

Claro, y cuéntame más sobre esta universidad…. Pasaron los minutos charlando hasta que toco el timbre y tenían que ir a la clase que les tocaba.

Creo que me voy, los dejo solo chau – dijo James sonriendo- los veo en la salida, Tony no te olvides del trabajo grupal, explícale a Pepper y ella va a estar en nuestro grupo, me cae bien- grito Rhodey a lo lejos del pasillo, adiós chicos pásenla bien -se despidió con un tono de burla, Tony se quedó mirándola ..era hermosa. Vamos – dijo Tony jalando a Pepper de la mano.

Se sentaron en medio del salón, todo voltearon a verlos, pensaban que eran algo más, eran una bonita pareja, muchos murmuraban y soltaban risitas que incomodaron Pepper.

Ah! No les hagas caso- bufó Tony –siempre hacen eso, eres como el juguete nuevo y llamas mucho la atención, como no lo harían eres bonita – dijo Tony rozando la mejilla de la pelirroja y dándole una sonrisa sincera. Pepper solo respondió con una mirada intensa y algo ruborizada , los ojos marrones clavados en los azules hasta que... el profesor de matemáticas los sorprendió y les dijo- hey! Señor Stark podría hacer el favor de sentarse y atender la clase y … bienvenida señorita Potts , bueno.. en donde nos quedamos…

Ellos se sentaron y él le explico lo que habían avanzado, realmente era inteligente – pensó Pepper.

Gracias-dijo agradecida Pepper, miraba su cara, su hermoso rostro, tenía que conquistarlo, pero como lo haría en solo medio año?Tenía un plan era…..

**Hola como ya lo dije es mi primer fic espero que les haya gustado me demore 3 días pensando, no me atrevía a escribir y bueno aquí esta espero que les halla gustado , comentarios? Me pueden dar ideas para ver como quieren que lo siga**

**Saludos**

**Karito(ese no es mi nombre pero algún mes de estos lo pondré ) enserio espero que les haya agradado. :D**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo….. XD veremos a Pepper , q plan tendrá?y si le funciona … adiossss :)**


	2. Celos?

**Holaa otra vez, los personajes no me pertenecen, el flashback es largo…. Trate de ponerle un poco de celos y aquí esta:**

**Continuación del flashback**

A la mañana siguiente Pepper y Rhodey fueron a la Mansión de Tony a realizar en proyecto de física que el profesor dejó.

Horas después…

Pepper, no quieres algo de tomar -preguntó Tony sacudiendo su cuerpo, se sentía exhausto al igual que todos.

Si, un vaso de agua, por favor- sonrió Pepper , el castaño la tenía tan cerca y….

¿Y para mi? – pregunto James fingiendo estar ofendido, no era el momento para que siguieran con lo que estaban haciendo.

Por allá está la cocina –soltó Tony burlándose, Pepper lo miro y le puso su cara de "si sigues tratando mal ha Rhodey ni más conmigo", el reaccionó y preguntó –¿ que quieres?- algo disgustado .

-Coca-Cola - dijo James,esperó a que Tony se fuera y preguntó–¿es mi imaginación o te gusta Tony?– dijo Rhodey levantando una ceja.

¿Se nota?, mira la verdad no sé qué es lo que siento ahora; necesito un plan, me ayudas tengo que saber qué es lo que siente por mí.

Pepper, él no te ha dicho nada? –pregunto James muy serio.

Que es lo que tengo que saber- preguntó la pellirroja angustiada.

Él tiene novia- le dijo Rhodey esperando que ella no llorará.

¿Qué? No me ha dicho nada, no puede ser! – Pepper se sintió mal, quería irse lejos y no volver a ver a nadie.

La verdad no sé si ahora estén bien, mmm…. Podemos llevar a cabo tu plan, te voy a ayudar – dijo Rhodey entendiendo todo, él había pasado por algo parecido.

Gracias, cuando empezamos? –soltó Pepper agradecida.

Mañana – susurró a lo bajo Tony estaba entrando a la sala.

¿Me extrañaron? , ¿y esas caras?- dijo Tony atentó a la reacción de Pepper.

¿Por qué no me dijiste que salías con alguien?- Se le escapó a la pelirroja.

¿Rhodey?- Tony miró a James, este solo escucho lo que Pepper dijo.

Respóndeme, ¿no somos amigos?-

Estas, ¿celosa?- Tony sonrió.

Ese no es el tema, ¿Acaso no puedes confiar en mí?

Si, te lo iba a contar después, saben que ya nos falta poco y quiero descansar, terminemos todo- dijo Tony suspirando le encantaba cuando Pepper se ponía así- y me gusto como te pusiste.

Ella solo lo miró y lo ignoró estaba ligeramente ruborizada, no aceptaba todo lo que estaba pasando.

Pasados 30 minutos se despidieron y se fueron.

Tony estaba en su habitación pensando en lo que paso con Pepper y porque Rhodey tenía que decirle eso, no quería verla celosa todavía, se acostó.

Al día siguiente…

Pepper ven rápido – susurró Rhodey mirando a todos lados por si llegaba Tony- el plan va a ser este… conseguí que el capitán de futbol salga contigo.

¿Enserio? ¿Y cómo lo hiciste?- Pepper no se lo espero, pero todo por saber qué es lo que sentía Tony por ella.

Fue fácil solo le mostré tus fotos y dijo que eras bonita y ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer-

Y asi paso… hasta la hora del recreo ..

Vamos – Tony agarro a Pepper de la muñeca pero ella se quedó junto a Rhodey- ¿Qué paso?

mmm…. Tengo una cita …-Tony la miró – porque nos vas con Whitney TU novia .

¿quien es?- el castaño no le gustó la idea y vio que se acercaba un chico alto y guapo,espera se dijo ese no es el capitán de futbol –

Steve la saludo besándole la mejilla ,Tony estaba furioso –Pepper ven –ella se acercó y él le dijo – no puedes salir con él siempre juega con los sentimientos de las chicas y.. –Pepper lo interrumpió- y .. tu eres un playboy , narcisista, filántropo , orgulloso, ya no quiero decirte más ,adiós- dijo la pelirroja enojada , aunque su plan funcionaba , unas cuantas pruebas más y podría saber si Tony estaba enamorado de ella .

Y pasaron la tarde juntos, conociéndose más y al final se llevaron bien él era muy agradable.

A la mañana siguiente , los alumnos entraron a la clase poco a poco se llenó el salón, Tony entro y se sentó atrás de Pepper , ella se sintió incomoda y él estaba dispuesto a hablarle sobre lo que paso.

Pepper tenemos que hablar .. –dijo un Tony arrepentido- lo siento, pero no me gusta que estés con Steve.

Pepper lo escucho a medias porque vio a Steve parado en la puerta se aproximó a él y se saludaron , el castaño veía la escena , ese chico le quitaba a su amiga , no sabía si tenía que terminar con Whitney porque sentía algo no sabía cómo describirlo , al tener cerca a Pepper quería besarla hasta que les acabara el aliento el solo miro la escena , cuando termino la clase Pepper vio a Tony y a Whitney besándose , no lo podía creer , ¿entonces que paso con los supuestos celos que él tuvo , estaba destruida, pensó que Tony sentía lago por ella , cuando estaba dispuesta a irse vio que Tony la miro y la miro asustado él no quería que ella viera eso , fue la mimada de Whitney quien lo obligó , él ya le había terminado , se soltó y corrió hacia Pepper .

Tony sintió que todo era su culpa dejo a Pepper correr y en la noche se fue a su mansión, caminaba de lado al otro y se fue directo a la casa de la Pelirroja como nadie contestó se metió por la ventana, y la vio dormida , la beso suavemente , Pepper sintió algo húmedo y cálido en los labios , vio a Tony y lo jalo se metieron juntos y él le beso él cuello todo iba bien como ella quería pero se acordó que Tony tenia novia , paró , lo botó y le dio una cachetada .

Tony, nunca te metas así a mi casa.- bufó Pepper

Y como se supone que lo hace Steve – soltó Tony enmarcando una ceja

Sabes que mejor sal Tony no quiero que alguien venga y nos vea así- ella quería terminar con el plan pero no estaba muy decidida.

Y así fue como paso se dejaron de hablar por mucho tiempo hasta que llego la fiesta de despedida ya faltaba poco para graduarse.

Luego de la graduación…..

Steve y Pepper entraron agarrados de a mano, Rhodey y Loreine , y Tony con Whitney , esa chica no lo dejaba en paz pero como era el último día ya no la iba a ver y esta fiesta lo tomaba como una Liberacion , pasada la medianoche el lugar lleno y solo algunas personas bailaron con sus parejas.

Señorita , me concede esta pieza- sonrió Steve

Claro... – dijo Pepper cuando levantó la mirada vio a Tony bailando con Whitney , este la observó y pego más a su cuerpo a Whitney – Tony me gusta que estés así conmigo , empezaron a bailar llamando la atención de todos.

Steve vio la cara de Pepper y siguió el plan ,las dos parejas combatían en un duelo , entonces Steve la agarro de la cintura y empezaron a bailar tango , todos están aplaudiendo la verdad es que no sabían a quine aplaudir más ambas parejas bailaban muy bien, Tony entendió todo y arremetió todo dándole un beso a Whitney en el cuello mientras la pareja oponente veía Pepper no aguanto más se quería ir , pero Steve la agarro gusto a tiempo la dirigió lentamente pero con ritmo hacia él y … la beso ,en ese momento Tony se dio por perdido vio la escena eso es un chiste pensó fastidiado bastaaa! Gritó- la pareja se separó y miró a Tony e medio de la pista la gente rumoreaba y el salió corriendo , no podía ver a su chica con otro hombre , trato de reprimir lo que sentía era nuevo para el Whitney lo siguió pero el salió y se metió lo más rápido que pudo y aceleró se dirigió a su mansión , los celos lo mataban ,tenia que haber hecho algo ella no podía haberse quedado con su chica no ,y en ese momento empezaron a caer lágrimas reprimidas por el sufrimiento , tiró todo lo que tuvo a su paso, mientras que en la fiesta Pepper se sintió culpable jamás había imaginado que todo terminaría así , Steve se despidió y le pidió disculpas por hacer eso , Pepper se dirigió a su casa y todo terminó así.

**Fin del flaskback**

**Terminó mal aaaa pero más adelante les va a gustar se los prometo **

**Gracias , ****monalisamorocha , ****val1794 , ****VanessaMauricio **por comentar y a los demás que son anónimo gracias a todos asi me dan ganas de escribir :D gracias por todo! Y Steve es parecido a Johnny Depp pero joven 

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo…. XD**


	3. Un encuentro inesperado

**Holaaaa c: ¿cómo están? El anterior capitulo terminó en un flashback este capítulo es un giro a la realidad. Los personajes no me pertenecen en mis sueños Tony es de mi propiedad xD , yo se que todas las fans de pepperony sueñan con el ajajaj wuuu lo compartimos ;D bueno aquí empieza: **

**continuación**** del capitulo uno cuando pepper se estaba alistando antes del flashback)**

Pepper termino de arreglarse, bajo, se preparó el desayuno mientras miraba el periódico CLASIFICADOS (es un periódico peruano donde puedes encontrar trabajo, no sé si existe en otros países); cuando estaba a punto de irse alguien la llamo tomo su celular y respondió era Sofhie (una amiga que conoció después de terminar la universidad en una empresa).

Hola Sofhie! –la pelirroja respondió sorprendida, no la había visto como hace 1 y medio, ella tuvo que renunciar porque se había mudado y quedaba muy lejos – amigaa te extrañé mucho y ¿cómo estás?

Bien, gracias… Salí de la empresa estaba casi en la banca rota – dijo Sofhie con tristeza- tienes trabajo

No, estaba por salir hasta que me llamaste

Vamos juntas? Dame tu dirección, tengo muchas cosas que pagar y una amiga me dijo que una empresa conocida no me acuerdo muy bien el nombre pero sé dónde es, necesitan a una asistente personal y alguien en marketing, vamos juntas? –dijo Sofhie esperando una respuesta rápida.

Uhm... Claro dime donde estas-contestó la pelirroja agarrando su cartera.

-En la esquina –

Ok, ya estoy llegando - caminó y la encontró saliendo del taxi – amigaa- la abrazó y subieron al taxi, durante todo el recorrido hablaron de todo lo que sucedió, la empresa, sus vidas sentimentales los problemas familiares, cuando el taxista las dejo en su destino, se avergonzaron porque durante todo el recorrido habían estado hablando de su VIDA y no se habían dado cuenta que el señor había escuchado todo, le pagaron y bajaron, se detuvieron a ver el inmenso edificio que tenían en frente , Sofhie se detuvo a ver el nombre que yacía en lo más alto de la torre –Stark? – Pensó – Virginia , vamos- la pelirroja no alcanzo a escuchar lo que dijo su amiga porque la alguien llamado ,era tu tía quería saber dónde estaba , finalmente colgó y se aproximó a Sofhie quien ya estaba a mitad de camino, salió corriendo por poco un taco se le rompe , llevaba puesta una falda gris y una blusa blanca , incluyendo la chaqueta .

Espera Sofhie – soltó cansada la pelirroja- no me podías esperar?

Lo siento, perdóname me pude resistir a entrar es demasiado grande-contesto Sofhie mirando con los ojos muy abiertos aquella inmensidad- ¿Cuánto crees que ganemos si nos contratan? – pregunto ilusionada.

-No sé, vamos ya falta poco para que empiece la entrevista- dijo la pelirroja sacándola de su sueño las chicas se dirigieron a una sala que se dividía en dos una para marketing y otra para asistente personal , Sofhie se dirigió a su respectiva sala algo preocupada , por su parte Pepper se dirigió a un asiento , todos la saludaron , ella se sentó y se dejó caer sobre ese cómodo sofá , habían más de 20 personas todas nerviosas , cuando empezó una chica entró era la primera dijeron que duraría aproximadamente 30 minutos pero la chica que entro salió en menos de 10 minutos al salir todos se quedaron mirándola, la chica salió triste casi corriendo con la cabeza agachada , después de lo que sucedió todos se preocuparon aún, poco a poco se veían salir a la mayoría de las chicas antes de tiempo , eso hizo que Pepper se sintiera peor , el jefe debe ser difícil – pensó hasta que fue finalmente su turno , paso a una oficina muy bien ambientada con la vista hacia la intemperie , se quedó fascinada al ver aquel lugar y se dirigió a el gerente quela iba a entrevistar.

Pasados los 30 minutos… salió muy contenta al parecer le fue bien, no salió antes de tiempo, se dirigió afuera del salón y se encontró con Sofhie, se veía cansada pero igual de entusiasmada que Pepper.

Wow, Virg te demoraste mucho, que habrás hecho con el gerente – pregunto mal intencionadamente

Pepper la ignoró un poco y soltó una carcajada – estuvo interesante y como te fue a ti

Bien pero estoy muy… cansada quieres venir a mi casa? –

-Ok , pero tienes que contarme todo lo que paso con detalles y exageración –

Paso una semana y Pepper entro a su correo, la contrataron, rápidamente llamó a Sofhie para saber si tenía la misma suerte, estaba emocionada!

Aló? Quien habla?

Virginia , amiga pasaste?

Aaaaa felicitaciones! Espera te voy a llamar.. Voy a ver mi correo.

-Bien -

Dentro de 2 minutos Sofhie la llamó, aaaaaaaa las dos gritaron al unísono, trabajarían juntas como lo fue hace tiempo.

-Virg te espero allá -

Ya ya voy – se apresuró a decir colgó se alisto y salió corriendo, cuando llego vio a lo lejos vio a su amiga, estaba moviendo la mano en gesto de saludo y para que viniera rápido ya que faltaban solo 4 minutos para que empezaran a trabajar.

Cuando entraron un señor las saludo, por su forma de vestir se podría decir que era el guardián, el luego se acercó el gerente que las entrevistó, las llevo a su lugar de trabajo que no estaba muy separado, el gerente la llevó a la oficina de su jefe pero antes todos la saludaron le dieron la bienvenida y le desearon suerte, era muy raro eso le pareció ¿porque tanta suerte acaso el jefe es una mala persona?- pensó por sus adentros.

Bueno señorita Potts ya llegamos, espero que le haya gustado el lugar usted trabaja aquí- dijo el gerente abriendo una inmensa puerta y se retiró.

Pegado a las ventanas y viendo el exterior estaba un señor con las manos cruzadas, pensando es lo creyó Pepper.

Señor? Buenos días , me llamo Virginia Po..- al decir eso su jefe volteo y la miró sorprendido a la cara ella actuó de la misma forma, se quedaron viéndose por un largo rato, ella se ruborizó y sin decir palabra laguna se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero Tony le dijo:

Espera Pepper? , eres tú? No puedo créelo – contesto Tony aun sin salir del asombro, la extraño mucho y ahora estaba al frente de el .

Si – dijo todavía agarrando la manija de la puerta y con los ojos a punto de llorar- Tony, lo que sucedió hace tiempo …

Cállate- dijo – me hiciste sufrir mucho – estaba conteniéndose para no llorar enfrente de ella-

Se volteó rápidamente y se sintió ofendida pero entendía muy bien toco- mira Tony.. los dos sufrimos pero no hay marcha atrás , y yo tengo que irme – dijo con todo el dolor de alma , sentía algo por el pero no se acordaba que era lo que paso antes de tener ese problema ,estaba realmente confundida

Tu no te vas a ir ningún lado, si quieres que te perdone tendrás que estar cerca de mí, y quieres que pase así como así – dijo enfado

Está bien- resignó, se volteó y vio a Tony sentado en su sofá, aun seguía mal , se notaba que quería soltar una pequeña lagrima pero esta al verlo se volteó rápidamente y respiro hondo , se dirigió a su computadora y se sentó , el ambiente se encontraba totalmente callado .

-Que tengo que hacer?-

-Revisa esos documentos –le dijo el castaño sin mirarla , estaba pensando en algo que la molestara así que decidió esto:

Espera … llama a Scarleth Müller – dijo esperando el gesto de la pelirroja.

A ...a quien es ella?- preguntó disimulando su curiosidad.

Es mi chica, algún problema? – riéndose por sus adentros.

No.. Asunto..?-sintiendo un dolor fuerte, corazón roto al parecer.

A las 12 p.m. en mi casa

Solo eso- dijo la pelirroja esperando terminar la conversación pero algo la invadió y decidió preguntar algo más.

Si – contesto el castaño notando su tono, que rápido se enoja, ojo por ojo diente por diente –pensó.

-Eres casado?- pregunto tratando de mostrarse profesional.

- no, nadie ha conquistado este playboy corazón , nadie ..- contestó jamás había pensado en eso en el amor verdadero, solo desfrutaba la vida con muchas chicas, ni se acordaba cuantas había estado.

-ah… eso es todo?-

-Ya puede irse-dijo fríamente el castaño.

Al llegar la noche Pepper se acordó que eran las 12 pm esa chica seguramente estaba con Tony, no podía ni pensarlo, se encontraba sentada en su cuarto todo estaba oscuro, frio, no podía dormir, lloró mucho al recordar lo que le hizo, no podía dejar todo así y se levantó y trajo unas pastillas, unos calmantes, desde que tuvo el accidente, todas las noches soñaba con lo que paso en el accidente y con Tony , el sentimiento de culpa, tomo un sorbo de agua y paso las pastillas en tan solo 5 minutos se encontraba dormida .

Tony se levantó a las 3 am y vio a Scarleth echada al costado suyo, tapada solo con una sábana, él se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, no podía dormir, había sido el día más raro de su vida, encontrarse con Pepper? El destino, camino, abrió la refrigeradora y agarro una botella de cerveza, sintió una punzada en el corazón, si ella no era feliz el tampoco y la seguía amando pero si la perdonaba así sin algún pago quedaría como una persona fácil, entre pensamientos se dirigió a su taller y decidió trabajar un rato con su armadura, eso lo mantenía despierto y le hacía olvidarse los problemas mañana seria otro nuevo día viendo a Pepper.

Al día siguiente…

Tony entro y vio a Pepper sentada, muy concentrada, pero con los ojos muy cansados.

No dormiste bien? – preguntó el castaño acercándose a su lado, ella volteó le incomodo la cercanía de este hacia ella.

-Tenía problemas no te conté casi nadie sabe esto 2 años atrás estaba yendo a miami en un vuelo de noche pero hubo una falla y cuando el avieon cayyo me quede en coma por poco tiempo lograron salvarme pero perdí una parte de la memoria y ahora que tu ... yo.. .. al verte se me vino a la mente todo el daño que te provoqué pero aun no logro recordar cosas anteriores cuando nos conocimos- dijo mientras se paraba pero como Tony estaba cerca se movió hacia otro lado y tropezó con un cable y Tony la agarró a pocos segundos de caerse ,la sostuvo de la cintura y la acerco a él , se quedaron petrificados mirándose el uno al otro , se acercaron lentamente y Pepper cerró los ojos cuando Scarleth toco la puerta y se separaron rápidamente .

No pasó nada aquí señorita Potts- dijo Tony

Pepper asintió aun sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa que delataba su felicidad.

Hola , preciosa –dijo tony para calmar las aguas , disimulando a la perfección lo que había sucedido.

Crees que no he visto nada?!-dijo desafiante la chica estaba muy enojada , Tony era millonario y no podía perder un partido así .

Qué?-

Estabas a punto de besar a tu asistente tony!

Eso no es lo que parece- dijo el castaño tratando de arreglar las cosas.

Ustedes dos …. Les juro que van a querer no haber hecho eso , cuídate – señalo la chica a Pepper

La pelirroja se quedó asustada, no quería tener enemigos y esa chica tenía una mirada muy fuerte.

Tony …- la pelirroja seguía preocupada – espera..

Pero no la escuchó salió de la oficina en busca de la chica y dejó a Pepper. Al regresar el castaño ella se paró de su asiento y él le dijo:

Nada va a pasar no te preocupes- dijo cansado después haber corrido tanto .

Pero Pepper estaba se sentía mal le dolía mucho la cabeza no podía tener emociones fuertes porque podía empeorar.

Pepper? .. – ella lo miro y se desplomo lentamente hasta caer al suelo-que te pasa , levántate no estoy para juegos, - él le agarro la muñeca y sintió que tenía poco pulso y bajó rápidamente la cargó en brazos y llamo a la clínica , ya en la ambulancia todos estaban preocupados la prensase acerco a hablar con tony pero este no declaró , cerraron las puertas de la ambulancia y el enfermero le midió la presión y le puso suero.

Que tiene?

Esta de cayendo rápido! , tiene un paro cardíaco….- soltó angustiado el chico.

Vamos Pepper resiste…!- dijo tony a punto de llorar no quería perderla ahora que después de tanto se habían vuelto a ver, le sostuvo la mano con fuerza – no te quiero perder otra vez murmuró.

**Este capítulo estuvo muy dramático …. Espero que les haya gustado gracias por los reviews que me ayudan y me dan ganas de escribir …. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :D reviews? Gracias por todo.**


	4. Por poco y me dejo llevar

**Continuación:**

Durante el trayecto Tony la acompaño, cualquier persona rezaría pero claro era ateo, confiaba en la ciencia que era lo único según él lo que la iba a salvar, en su mirada se podía notar el dolor y el miedo a perderla, su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la mano de su amada debilitándose cada minuto que pasaba, estaba ansioso ¿cuándo llegarían al hospital?- pensó perdiendo lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia, movió nerviosamente sus piernas y miró a la pelirroja que yacía echada desmayada y con una aguja que inyectaba suero , ¿cuánto falta?- pregunto al paramédico esperando una respuesta rápida .no mucho – respondió -mientras controlaba la presión de Pepper. Tony cogió su celular y llamó a Rhodey:

Rhodey?-

-Tony! A los años…-

-Si…Rhodey, hazme un favor, ve a mí taller y saca unos planos que están debajo de mi Mac-

Ya Tony voy para allá, pero que paso, por estas tan agitado y… ¿qué es ese ruido?-

Pepper está mal, luego te cuento

Un momento Pepper… hombre! Porque no me dijiste nada como la encontraste?! –soltó de repente Rhodey con emoción quería saber cómo había reaccionado su amigo al volverla a ver después de muchos años.

Rhodey.., me saludas a tu mamá, adiós- y colgó

Será para después- reflexionó, se dirigió directamente a su auto y minutos después llego a la mansión de Tony, colocó el código de seguridad y pudo entrar al taller, en un escritorio metálico y escondido entre las carpetas encontró los planos de algo… que era eso? , se dirigió a los planos era una especie de robot eso parece pero no estaba completa aún, intento descifrar las ecuaciones y entender aunque sea lo más mínimo pero era demasiado para él física y matemática pura sé un poco…ese hombre que tiene en la cabeza, es Jimmy neutrón– dijo riéndose entre murmullos – salió y se dirigió afuera y manejó hasta el hospital, entró casi corriendo y vio a Tony sentado y con la cabeza agachada, se acercó lentamente y dirigió su brazo al hombro del castaño ,lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Tony…-

- uhmm….-

- te traje los planos, como esta Pepper?-

-aún no me han dicho nada-contestó abrumado.

El doctor que atendía a Pepper paso delante de ellos junto a una enfermera, al verlos Tony se levantó pero ellos siguieron su trayecto hasta que Tony los detuvo.

-dígame si Pepper está bien-

-estamos controlando la hemorragia, estoy apurado –

-haga lo que sea-

- lo tendré en cuenta-

El doctor desapareció por el pasillo tan rápido como apareció.

El castaño se sentó y dirigió la mirada a la nada.

-Todo va estar bien Tony – trato de tranquilizarlo, pero el castaño aún seguía con la mirada perdida, algo planeaba.

Rhodey tan solo se sentó y espero que el tiempo arreglara las cosas.

El castaño se sentó y dirigió la mirada a la nada.

-Todo va estar bien Tony-

Pero él después de todo seguía con la mirada perdida, algo planeaba.  
Rhodey tan solo se sentó y le hizo compañía a su amigo mientras pasaron las horas, días, ya casi una semana.  
Un día de esos James se levantó y paso una mano a su cabeza que yacía sin ningún cabello, volteo y vio a Tony recostado en el sofá, le dio tanta pena, había estado esperando respuesta alguna pero nadie llego a su lugar, la desesperación lo abrumaba, las ojeras que tenía delataban las noches que había estado despierto por saber el estado en que estaba, su secretaria, solo eso …  
El doctor llego y se aproximó al castaño .  
-Señor Stark?-no había respuesta alguna- señor Stark!- soltó un grito incontrolado.  
-Soy inocente! - alcanzo a decir mientras despertaba de ese terrible sueño- ¿qué paso?-  
Señor Stark, vengo a informarle que la señorita despertó, desea pasar a verla?- pregunto amablemente.  
Enserio? , Donde esta?-  
-Sígame -  
-Rhodey cuida los planos-  
-Claro - alcanzo a decir- ni siquiera los observaste.

**Narrador TONY**

Aquí es pase-señalo con una mano la habitación de Pepper. Cuando se retiró  
entre y trate de pasar inadvertido para que no se levantara pero aun así lo hizo. Abrió sus azulinos ojos que antes me habían enamorado, cerré cuidadosamente la puerta y me acerque a ella.  
Pepper... Cómo te sientes?- agarre su mano delicadamente para llenarla con toco mi calor y se sintiera protegida.  
Me duele la cabeza...-se llevó instintivamente la mano a la cabeza y yo seguía observando cada uno de sus movimientos si se desmayaba, se le dificultaba algo , o si solo quería que le diese algo , le daría lo que fuera para que se sintiera feliz y cómoda junto a mi lado .  
Pep tu solo descansa .. - alcancé a decir, porque ya se había dormido plácidamente, su rostro me produjo tanta paz y tranquilidad que yo el gran playboy multimillonario no aguante las ganas de echarme a su lado y descansar, después de todo los días que estuve sin dormir decidí irme y dejarla descansar así que me levante y en forma de despedida le bese la frente , pero al bajar la mirada me detuve en esa zona que nunca había probado... sus labios. Después de tanto me sentí indomable , desde pequeño mi padre no me presto mayor atención , Pepper me rechazo y terminamos mal .. Así es como mi corazón cada vez más se congelo y lleno toda mi angustia , ira y desamor de adicciones , mi vida nunca va a ser la misma siento que jamás poder liberarme de ese mundo pero aun así lo disfruto, chicas , alcohol , fiestas nocturnas ... Disfruto esta vida pero siento en mi interior que algo me falta , aun no logro encontrar lo que necesito , mi mente regresa a la clínica , los doctores , Pepper , sus labios.. Oh no tengo que alejarme de ella por poco y la beso, controle mis impulsos y me aleje de aquello que me ponía nervioso. sus labios….

**Narra PEPPER:**  
Cerré mis ojos y logre quedarme dormida no se acuerdo si Tony se había ido .. Soñé algo hermoso mis padres juntos esa escena fue muy cautivadora porque el había fallecido ya hace algunos años y lo extrañaba demasiado , le decía mis problemas y me ayudaba a resolverlos sin nada a cambio, me comprendía y me daba todo su amor y paciencia sin embargo ahora no está y no sé cómo afrontar este problema .. Tony. Mientras mis padres estaban en la pradera yo corría por todo el lugar el aire fresco , el césped brilloso y fértil , una brisa paso por mi rostro y me sentí tan llena , mi familia junto a mí , mi madre se veía tan joven al igual que mi padre ambos extendieron sus brazos para que yo me acurrucara entre ellos , pero.. Me levante, todo era un sueño, no quise abrir los Tojos por si volvía otra vez a él , todo era feliz , entreabrí los ojos y Tony estaba con los ojos cerrados y acercando su rostro a mis labios , me quede petrificada me quería besar , no sabía que hacer una parte de mi decía : no Virginia no empeores las cosas . Y la otra: hazlo el todavía siente algo por ti, no pierdas esta oportunidad. Aunque... No me siento muy segura aun siente algo por MI , después de todo lo que sucedió ? En que estoy pensando, pero sus labios se acercaron más y más que hago? Grito, lo beso o Que pase lo que pase. Segundos después decido por lo último, entrecerré mis ojos aun fijos en el pero a un paso de besarme se detiene! Mis palpitaciones estaban aceleradas se detuvo? Me sentí aliviada pero el que quisiera besarme me dejo sorprendida y con las ganas, pero al recordar con CUANTAS se había besado y más aún acostado me hizo sentir otra más en la vida del gran ANTHONY STARK. Espere a que se fuera para ordenar mis pensamientos, no sé si echárselo en la cara u olvidar lo que paso, cuando estaba por decidir alguien toco la puerta no pude distinguir al sujeto hasta que apareció por la mediana abertura de la puerta me saludo y lo vi era Rhodey... Después de tanto tiempo por fin lo veo, me vio y sonrió , yo le respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa , paso y se sentó junto a mi lado .  
-Rhodey .. Te extrañe mucho -  
-yo también Pep , pero dime que paso con Tony como así lo encontraste-me abrazo ligeramente sin dañarme , todavía seguía delicada  
-Uhm.. Fue gracias a mi amiga - respondí en forma sarcástica - ella me trajo porque estaban buscando a una asistente personal y como ella necesitaba trabajo y buscaban a otra persona para otra área de trabajo...-  
-Entiendo... Pero como están las cosas con Tony?-  
-La verdad... Creo que estamos mal- refunfuñe  
-Estas cansada?- asentí-Pep luego conversamos .. Y estoy feliz que por fin nos hallamos encontrado aunque no de la mejor manera pero estamos juntos no? - asentí y solté una carcajada , el siempre con sus ocurrencias- bueno.. Adiós Pepper cuídate.  
-Tú también - reaccione.

**FIN DE LA NARRACIÓN DE LOS PERSONAJES **

-¿los planos?- pregunto alterado.

- yo los deje aquí – respondió señalando su asiento –

-No puede ser Rhodey ¡!eran muy importante, tenemos que encontrarlos es de vida o muerte –contesto incontrolablemente, se movía de aquí para allá, buscaba en cada sillón, silla, hasta en la basura.

- Tony haz buscado en la cafería- el castaño corrió hasta allá y exactamente vio sus planos pero se lo estaba llevando el asistente, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y logro sacar sus planos que estaban totalmente mugrientos y apestaban a fruta podrida y pescado de la semana pasada, felizmente se pudo controlar y no vomito .

- Rhodey , ya que tu perdiste los planos , tienes que llevarlos –

- que ¿! Pero apestan a mier….- respondió con cierto tono de asco.

- tú lo pierdes, tú lo llevas-respondió burlándose, se ve tan graciosos haciendo el ridículo- pensó

- será por esta vez, Stark –Rhodey cogió los planos , su rostro se veía muy graciosos haciendo muecas y tapándose la nariz , la gente que lo vio no dudo en separarse de él y reírse a cuestas de su aspecto .

Llegaron a sus asientos y empezaron a limpiar los planos .

-Tony , para que son estos planos , no es que me entrometa , pero los vi y no entendí nada –

-ayy… Rhodey cuando aprenderás que mirar no es igual que investigar – dijo un suspiro y claramente se notaba su tono burlón- empecemos.

Tony ordeno sus cálculos, dibujo cosas que por el rostro de Rhodey eran demasiado complejas.

Se pasaron más de la mitad de la noche arreglando los planos, hasta que por fin Rhodey logro captar la idea de su ingenioso amigo.

-¿Tony quieres que te traiga un café?- los ánimos de Rhodey estaban hasta las patas , mucho trabajo mental para él.

-no, tráeme un cappuccino – Tony respondió con cierto sarcasmo en su voz por sus adentros se burlaba de lo poco que su amigo comprendía, el seguía muy concentrado en sus cálculos y ecuaciones.

-Ya vuelvo-al llegar a la sala de comidas y bebidas , echo un suspiro de fatiga porque había una inmensa fila para comprar ,hizo su cola y espero aproximada mente 4 horas , pensó que Tony estaría dormido así que solo compro su café , pero se sorprendió mucho al encontrarlo aún despierto parecía que no se había movido de su lugar por horas y seguía con el mismo ánimo , pero inexpresivo .

El castaño levanto la mirada y al verlo con su café y sin su cappuccino contesto: Rhodey sabia que necesitabas urgente mente muchaa cafeína para levantarte esos ánimos , pero no era para que te tomaras mi cappuccino – Tony lo miro y soltó una carcajada muy sarcástica.

-pensé que te habrías dormido, ya es tarde , descansa-se rio y se sneto al lado de su amigo

- me falta poco si quieres duérmete –

- bueno..- se echó a un lado y durmioo plácidamente, el castaño al verlo dormido , junto sus tres planos y tararan … este sería su primer Mark . Mañana le contaría todo su plan a Rhodey, se echó y durmió plácidamente .. mañana hablaría con Pepper .. . sobre sus problemas … sobre ELLOS…

**Holaa como estan? Siento subir tarde este capítulo.. la verdad es que ahora entiendo a las que crean fics no queda tiempo y la imaginación bueno ese es otro problema cuando no hay inspiración .. espero que les guste este capítulo aunque sinceramente creo que está mal … tratare de subir el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto y lo prometo que tratare porque entiendo a las que esperan otro capítulo , porque yo también me siento así de angustiada por que suban otro capítulo , que besos gracias por su apoyo , reviews? Saludos:***

**Asdfg no sé porque se me hace difícil despedirme pero agradesco a las que comentaron porsu apoyo son:**

VanessaMauricio

val1794

Ale Downey Stark-Potts

**Y las que se pusieron en anónimo las amo a todas de verdad por todo :D (casi me olvido en unos de estos meses aprox. 2 subire un nuevo fic sobre los juegos del hambre y en el siguiente capitulo les paso mi mi twitter ).**


	5. El principio de un nuevo comienzo

**Continuación:**

**TONY POV:**

Me desperté con un fuerte dolor en la espalda , el olor a comida me embriago no recuerdo cuantos días estuve son comer , Rhodey aún estaba dormido , calculé la hora probablemente eran las 6 am , recién han abierto la cafetería y mi estómago pide atención ... La verdad es que jamás pensé sentir hambre y peor aún soportarlo , toda mi vida me sirvieron y ahora no se cocinar nada , me levanté y di una última mirada a mi amigo , me froté los ojos y me estiré lo más que pude para ir a la habitación de Pepper , hoy era el día , aclararíamos todo ... Espera primero mi estómago (si lo sé es un poco raro y algo egoísta ),me dirigí directamente a buscar algo para saciar mi hambre , la cafetería era mi única elección, ya en la cola que felizmente era corta pedí mi cappuccino y unos panes con jamón del país , no le traje nada a Rhodey porque ayer tuve un día muy cansado y problemático...gracias a él. Me fui directamente al hospital , me senté y deje que mi cuerpo se relajara pero todo ese momento terminó cuando Rhodey me asustó , odio que me hagan eso.

- Tony! Amigo mío! Y dime que me trajiste algo- abrió sus ojos en busca de una respuesta afirmativa.

- Nada , tratos son tratos y tú no lo cumpliste te tomaste mi cappuccino- respondió secamente mientras saboreaba cada mordisco de mi ...se podría decir desayuno , no me gustaba la idea de comer aquí mientras podía estar disfrutando de un inmenso y abundante desayuno en mi mansión .

- oh vamos Tony ! Que egoísta eres - dijo Rhodey con un tono de reproche . -en que estábamos anoche?- respondí ignorando lo que me dijo , la verdad es que ya estaba acostumbrado; para que decirlo mas , me cansa oírlo cada rato , si quieren que cambie pues dejen de molestarme supliqué.

- Uff...- mi amigo soltó un suspiro casi inaudible . - haber... Si esto es así uhm.. Claro si cambio esto y esto... , excelente!- - que es excelente?- el tono de su voz me dio risa- que es tan gracioso , Tony- mi amigo estaba a punto de perder los estribos.

- Nada , Rhodey solo me acorde de un chiste- - ja ja! Que gracioso- Rhodey ya estaba acostumbrado a mis increíbles sarcasmos, me amo tanto. Pasamos 2 horas viendo los cálculos hasta que por fin terminamos.

- por fin!, voy a descansar tengo a las fuerzas aéreas creo que hubo un problema con unos helicópteros y..-

- ya entendí , mañana te veo .- respondí siendo indiferente a sus problemas .

- bueno.. Adiós Tony , voy a despedirme de Pepper.

- Ohhh! que se me paso por la cabeza tengo que hablar con Pepper - ahí vienen los problemas- si... Luego hablamos , no te escaparás de mi - solté tratando de controlar mi situación, Rhodey sonrió y se fue por el pasillo.

**PEPPER POV:**

Han pasado 4 semanas desde mi accidente , el doctor me dijo que pronto me van a dar de alta , mi familia no sabe lo que me ha ocurrido, ellos no están aquí están en Kentucky, yo vivo en un departamento, mi departamento... Oh no! , no he pagado la mensualidad, tengo que decirle a Rhodey que le avise al rentador , estoy demasiado angustiada tal vez han sacado todas mis cosas y ... me quede pensando por un momento hasta que vi por el vidrio de la puerta a Rhodey , se me ilumino el rostro al verlo.

- Rhodey , tienes que ayudarme!-exclamé desesperada.

- vine a despedirme , que es lo que necesitas? - eh.. No page la renta del departam...-

- ahhhh...hablas de eso ... Tony se encargó de todo no te preocupes-

-Un momento acabas de decir que Tony pagó la renta? Y como es que supo eso?-

- uhm.. Bueno creo que se fue a tu depa y te iba a traer algo pero en vez de eso vio una carta y era que te iban a desalojar, pero ya esta no? , deberías estar contenta –

- ehm , si lo estoy pero no me imagine que haría eso por mí..- estaba realmente confundida que había estado buscando en mi departamento ...

- Pep vine para despedirme hay un problema en las fuerzas aéreas - se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Ah.. Bueno.. Adiós , cuídate- me despedí de la misma forma que el lo hizo , siempre tan amable. Gire la mirada a los aparatos que controlaban cada palpitación de mi corazón , los miré cuidadosamente y dirigí mi mirada al suero que horas más tarde me sacarían ,al principio me dolió mucho pero luego me acostumbre. Mi pelo estaba revuelto y enmarañado. Estaba tan aburrida que decidí descansar un rato, soñé como tantas veces lo hice pero eran recuerdos y una que otra pesadilla que me hacia levantarme sudorosa de la camilla . Una hora y media después me levante abruptamente de mi cálido lugar al escuchar la puerta abrirse ruidosamente , era Tony.

- ehm.. Peeper vine para aclarar nuestros problemas- el tono de su voz era muy serio. -ahora...- respondí tratando de ocultar mi angustia-

- si , AHORA- su voz sonaba autoritaria.

- bien... -los reclamos que me diría , no quiero escuchar nada pero ya era el momento no vamos a estar siempre así, negándonos.

-no logro entender hasta ahora .. El hecho de sacarme celos , Pepper no debiste ... Aunque debí habértelo dicho ese momento.. Creo que también tuve parte de la culpa... No te dije nada porque tu empezaste a salir con ... Bueno tu ... Yo ,nosotros...- su continuo juego de palabras me desesperó ,todavía seguía nerviosa por lo que me iba a decir.

- Tony... Solo dilo!-

- ... Pepper- me sostuvo las manos y me acerco a él- no necesitabas enamorarme , tú me gustabas en ese momento- termine de procesar lo último que dijo , enserio me quiso tanto ...que tonta fui , estaba cegada por los celos y no me di cuenta de la sorpresa que nunca pude encontrar hasta ahora...-

No supe que decir , me quede muda , quería volver al pasado y cambiarlo todo.. TODO.

-Pep, llevemos la fiesta en paz , podemos ser... amigos...- me quede pensativa , perpleja , quiero estar junto a él, cuidarlo no separarme de su lado, solo porque lo quería y aun sentía algo por el... - me gusta la idea , Tony-

-bien amigos- enderezó su brazo y la sostuvo entre mis delicados dedos . - quieres algo?-

- no , gracias- claro que si quiero algo , quiero tus besos acaso no te das cuenta, dije para mí misma. - vas a ser libre Pepper-

- si lo sé... Por fin!- dije ilusionada.

**TONY POV**

El reloj marca las 7 pm de la noche faltaban aproximadamente 5 minutos para que Pepper estuviera de alta , en este momento me dirijo al hospital en mi auto escuchando AC/DC , a una velocidad increíble , me hace sentir libre y fresco, soy Anthony Stark dueño de todo !, el hospital estaba enfrente mío pero no logro reaccionar hasta que un auto me choca y bajo bruscamente , este es mi carro favorito , como pudo meterse con Stark ! Maldito me las va a pagar!. - señor perdóneme- una chica muy guapa salió del automóvil, me pare en seco , me siento mal por haberle gritado. - señorita ... , perdón pensé..-

- no se preocupe es mi culpa recién aprendo a manejar - respondí la chica sinceramente. - bien.. Que le parece si tomamos unas copas en el bar de..-

- lo siento- la chica levanto la mano y señalo uno de sus dedos- estoy casada.

Jamás lo habían rechazado - no, no hay problema- soltó resignado. - bueno , perdón por todo , adiós - la chica me sonrió .

- si... Cuídate!-siento tanta vergüenza .

- claro - la chica se despidió dejándome parado como idiota , me siento tan mal... Bueno lo mejor será irme al hospital. Entre y James me esperaba , llegué tarde porque Pepper estaba saliendo en una silla de ruedas .

- cuando te mejores te pones guapa con esos tacos que te hacen ver bien- soy tan descarado que no me importa que piensen.

- gracias Tony - se ruborizó , me dio risa su expresión tan característica que me hizo recordar el momento que nos conocimos ,lo disimule gradualmente.

Ese era el principio de un nuevo comienzo.

**Aquí lo dejo porque el siguiente capítulo será sobre iron man 3 la continuación: 3 ,estoy en vacaciones asi que escribiré mucho y tengo que escribir el segundo capítulo de otro fic de los juegos del hambre. **

**Lo trágico llegara después, estoy tan emocionada por ese momento!**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Gracias por los review , favoritos y follows que me hacen sentir :wow! Gracias por el apoyo a las que se toman el tiempo para leer este fic , gracias sinceramente . Espero que comenten este capítulo y me sugieran más cosas , lo que quieran mis lectoras. **

**Cuídense y las que sácielos del cole …. Felices vagaciones! **


	6. Inseguridades

IRON MAN 3 CONTINUACION :

TONY POV:

Hace medio mes que vivo con Pepper, Happy esta mucho mejor y dentro de unas semanas empezará a trabajar.

Ahora Pepper no tiene muchos problemas con extremis , todavía no he tenido sinceramente nada con ella. Me resulta doloroso comprometerme de corazón, he mostrado mis debilidades y ahora me siento más vulnerable que nunca.

La mansión que tenía en Malibú esta completamente destrozada y deshabitada , logré rescatar alguna que otra cosa.

Ahora estoy arreglando a mi fiel robot , Babas. Estoy lleno de grasa y sudor , Pepper no sabe nada . Cuando asesinó a Aldrich le prometí estar alejado de todo lo que tenía que ver con robots pero no puedo , es mi legado . cierta parte de mi promesa al fin y al cabo no va a ser cumplida. Eso lo se.

Construí a Babas cuando tenia 18 años y lo considero una reliquia , es algo deshubicado y tonto pero no puedo evitar componerlo . es un compañero de peleas. Ahora lo mas difícil es Pepper .

Estar cerca de ella me pone en tal situación que no puedo resistirme a tocarla , ella esta dispuesta a todo , pero evito a toda costa cruzar la barrera que hay entre nosotros. Cada vez quiere algo más de mi y eso colma mi paciencia.

Limpio los residuos que tiene uno de mis instrumentos , es algo vergonzoso vivir con ella ,en su departamento.

Es muy pequeño y totalmente diferente a lo que yo estoy acostumbrado. El tiempo es muy variado y cuando hace frío pues dormimos juntos , su habitación es muy pequeña para mi gusto . Me encanta que me acompañe ,ella me completa. Siento algo muy difícil de explicar con respecto a ella. No es una simple aventura. Es amor pero así debería sentirme?. Al fin y al cabo que logró con saberlo ya es un hecho o no?. La única verdad que no lograre descifrar completamente es si ella siente algo de temor al estar mi lado . Con tantos enemigos, peligros . Perjudicaría hasta nuestra propias vidas. Tengo que confesar algo, creo que estaremos así hasta que reconstruyan mi mansión en Malibú . Pepper sigue siendo la directora de Stark industries y bueno yo... yo estoy ayudándola.

Cuando tiene la oportunidad se pone melosa y empezamos a besarnos .

me encanta su forma de ser , su olor, su cautivadora piel. Oh dios mío, amo a esa mujer pero no logro sacarme de la cabeza hacerle daño , he cambiado . En eso no hay duda o eso parece. Trato de serle fiel pero no siempre puede confiar en mi , ni yo mismo se quien soy completamente ahora.

Cuando me operaron me sentí libre de ese aparato pero a la vez triste por que ya no iba a experimentar esa sensación de libertad y fuerza. Ese espacio que quedo fue recompuesto y ahora no hay ningún rastro de la operación.

En solo 4 meses Pepper y yo estaremos casados , estoy tan feliz pero el hecho de engañarla me desquicia por completo, la amo tanto, es mi vida pero no puedo sacarme así como así el hecho de traicionarla.

Hace poco re configure a Jarvis , Pepper sigue sin enterarse creo que lo prefiero así . No se que me haría si se enterase pero conociéndola haría todo un escándalo y pondría en peligro nuestro noviazgo.

- Jarvis?-

- Si , señor ?-

- listo para arreglar cachevaches -

- si señor, donde quiere que guarde este projecto?-

- guardalo como Jarvis pdah , si Pepper pasa por aquí guarda todo lo que tenga que ver con alguna invención-

- claro señor , algo más?-

- si , llama a Pepper-

- ahora mismo señor -

mientras terminó de arreglar a Babas el teléfono da 3 timbradas y casi al instante por fin contestan.

- Tony, que necesitas?-

- Pepper estas ocupada?-

- no tengo mucho trabajo , porque lo preguntas?-

- quieres salir conmigo?-

- dejame arreglar algunas cosas y...-

-si si, entonces te espero en una hora-

- bien Tony pero no te adelantes ,ya llego cariño - su voz es tan melosa , con solo escuchar su respuesta supuse que quería algo más que una cena . Eso me puso más nervioso . Tengo que lograr evitarla si no quiero que esto llege a tal punto de cometer un error o dañarla de cualquier manera. No me lo perdonaria jamás.

- Análisis , Jarvis- esto es lo único que logra alejarme de las preocupaciones.

- Analizando individuo...projecto Babas concluido a la perfección .-

Me levanto y camino observando cada angulo de el NUEVO BABAS ,modifique el sofware y digamos que ahora puede hacer más funciones de las que podía . Ahora si iba a ayudarme y no iba a ser un estorbo.

- ya quedo, uff ...- tiro el trapo sucio a un lado del lavablo y me siento.

- Jarvis oculta cualquier rastro de inteligencia-

- a usted también señor?- pregunto Jarvis irónico.

- ja- ja- ahora que Jarvis controla lo que piensa , tendré que reconfigurarlo .- Estas muy bromista hoy ,Jarvis.

- lo siento señor , al reconfigurarme me dio libertad de expresión -

- si eso parece, tendré que cambiar algo -

- claro, señor-

Estas máquinas. ..

Camino hacia las escaleras y me dirijo al cuarto de Pepper . Esa es la única habitación donde hay un baño con ducha , y es pequeño como todo en esta casa.

Pasados 10 minutos termino de bañarme y camino hacia mi ropero buscando algo que ponerme ,algo informal y que me haga parecer más guapo de lo que soy. Después de tanto alboroto y desorden encuentro un atuendo que me queda genial para la ocasión . En fin no es para nada en especial ya que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo hablando sobre nosotros y en estos últimos meses ni siquiera hemos cenado juntos por culpa del odioso trabajo. Aunque ella lo adora y se siente bien.

Me ajusto la corbata y me peino hacia todos lados , ese es mi estilo.

- Jarvis , como me veo?-

- señor ,todo lo que viste le asienta bien-

- excelente- aplaudo y me doy una última mirada al espejo. Que sexy soy . Si lo se.

Salgo de la habitación agitado , son sólo unos cuantos minutos tardes . La reservación la tuve desde hace unos días . Es en un restaurante de comida italiana , a ella le encantan las pastas y no dudé ir allá.

Mis pasos son más rápidos y llego al auto , mi corazón late mucho y reposo unos cuantos segundos para marchar y arrancar con una velocidad digno de un dios del Olimpo .

Doy un gratuito de placer y reproduzco una de mis canciones favoritas : Back in black.

Durante todo el trayecto cantó a todo pulmón aquella canción que al finalizar me deja sin aire. Me resulta gracioso la cara de ¿ y qué pasa por la cabeza de este desubicado ? , cuando paso a toda velocidad y gritando de emoción.

- señor?-

- uh?-

- ya llegamos -

- al parecer te quedaron bien los cambios que te hice...-

Aplaudí de emoción y continúe a paso acelerado al restaurante.

Entre y esperé sentado en la mesa que quedaba al fondo, un lugar íntimo.

Si quería sorprender a Pepper eso debía de hacer . Pedirle que sea mi novia.

Después de hablar sobre nuestros verdaderos sentimientos y rendir os a esa posibilidad de que algo renacía en nosotros , el amor. Por fin tengo el valor de pedirle matrimonio . No consigo estar alejado de ella, hasta a veces invento excusas que ella cree con facilidad y lo hago para estar a su lado, demostrarle que siempre estará en mi corazón y si necesita algo jamás la dejare y haré todo lo posible por hacerla feliz . Me di cuenta realmente que ella era la persona correcta para ocupar ese pedazo de mi corazón que con recelo ocultaba cuando la vi caer y desaparecer de mi vista. Ahora la valoro más que mi vida y lo correcto es eso. Pedirle que sea mi esposa.

* * *

Bueno otra vez estoy de vuelta y me he ausentado muchoooo tiempo. La verdad es que no siento vergüenza , estoy diciendo la verdad y antes de poner justificaciones tengo que aclarar algo ,las actualizaciones no serán fechas en definidas pero prefiero los fines de mes :)

Ahora no actualiza porque estuve enferma y no la hemos pasado muy bien en mi casa , estábamos de duelo y no tenía inspiración , así que perdónenme y finalmente gracias a los que espejearon y tuvieron paciencia . Favoritos y reviews , los espero! Gracias por todo!


End file.
